The Breather vs. The Strangler vs. The Legion
The Hoodied Killer Battle Royale (The Breather vs. The Strangler vs. The Legion) is a What-If Death Battle by Pygmy Hippo 2 and his third one in this Fandom. Description Welcome to The Game vs. Last Year:The Nightmare vs. Dead By Daylight! Three different hoodie-wearing killers from modern horror games brawl to see who's the true heir to Jeff the Killer's legacy! Interlude Pygmy:Jeff the Killer isn't just one of the most infamous Creepypasta characters, he also became one of horror's most iconic figures as well. Rose:Fame brings both great fortune and lots of bad things, mainly people trying to make their own hoodie-wearing killer, three times in a row. Zuggsy:Let's just get into the match that I like to call Hoodied Death Battle! Rose:That was actually terrible. Pygmy:The Breather, Welcome to the Game's Deep Web and hitchhiker serial killer. Rose:The Strangler, Last Year:The Nightmare's deranged hobo who likes strangling teenagers until they die! Zuggsy:Frank Morrison, the merciless teenager who founded the killer gang of the Legion in Dead By Daylight! Rose:Isn't this basically Hacker Man gets thrown into the duel between Teen Killer and Killer Teen now that I think about it? Pygmy:Maybe but they all have hoodies, some form of mask, use a blade as a weapon, and they're all from horror games so it works as a Battle Royale. Zuggsy:He's Pygmy and she's Rose, I'm Zuggsy the janitor, and we're going to see what these hoodie-wearing killers have for a Death Battle! The Breather Background -Age:Unknown -Height:5'9"|175.4 cm -Weight:176 lbs|79 kgs -Nationality:USA -Real Name:Unknown -Noir Cult Member -Wears a navy or grey hoodie Pygmy:The Deep Web has been the setting of many 'true' horror stories due to the unknown and often illegal nature of what's in it. Rose:So of course people are going to make a horror game about it and Welcome to the Game is about some freak looking to get into a Red Room for a very awful thrill. Zuggsy:That's actually extremely accurate but we aren't talking about the protagonist, no, we're talking about another Noir member, The Breather. Pygmy:While it's unknown who he is or what his past was, it's obvious that he's now an infamous serial killer wanted by the police for several murders of Deep Web visitors and hitchhikers. Rose:So he's going to show up in Rides With Strangers? Good luck stealing Father Donald's limelight, pal. Arsenal and Abilities -Kitchen Knife -Sickle -Hacksaw -Phone -Van -Stealth -Tracking Skills Pygmy:Let's start off with The Breather's iconic weapon, the kitchen knife which he uses for stabbing and slashing that is often confused for a butcher knife. Rose:Official artwork depicts him with having a sickle and hacksaw for additional weapons which can be used for more horrible murder! Zuggsy:As for equipment he uses while stalking prey, he has a phone for calling victims and a van for driving to their location. Or I guess he can just walk if WTTG 2 is any indication. Pygmy:He is an expert at stealth, getting into his victim’s houses without them noticing or hiding in a dumpster or behind a corner for the right opportunity. Rose:Since pretty much everyone on the Deep Web is a hacker, he can track anyone with an electronic device on them although he's only targeted people with computers or laptops. Feats -Can bust down doors despite his victims holding them shut -Can easily kill his victims -Can attack victims before they can even react -Never gets caught for his murders -Possibly uses amphetamines -Uses the environment to hide -Can find whoever uses the Deep Web Pygmy:Even if you notice him coming, The Breather isn't above kicking down your door even with you behind it and then stabbing you to death. Rose:Good luck even reacting quick enough to stop him though as he runs at full speed to kill you and then get away before the police arrive. Zuggsy:His eyes may produce the most interesting thing to note yet. With how wide they are, it's likely he uses amphetamines to boost his physical and mental capabilities. Pygmy:If he does use them, they would explain a lot as amphetamines would grant him with improved cognitive control and reaction time, fatigue resistance, and improved muscle strength. Rose:Except you forgot to mention that if he pulls a Bane, his cognitive control will be impaired and he'll experience rapid muscle breakdown. Zuggsy:That's the least of his problems as it's pretty obvious from his phone calls that he's not the most mentally stable person and he has an odd code that makes him go through the front door of buildings only. Pygmy:He can be fooled and does play with his victims a little bit along with only being a human which means any mortal wounds will eventually kill him. Rose:The Breather may be only human but that's why he perfectly represents the Deep Web, mysterious, hidden, and deadly. "Knock knock. Who's there? I'm here!" The Strangler Background -Age:Unknown -Height:5'8"|172.7 cm -Weight:169 lbs|76 kgs -Nationality:N/A -Real Name:The Nightmare -Possible former Army soldier -Wears a gray hoodie Pygmy:Halloween has an entire horror movie franchise named after it so it should be obvious that incredibly bad things can happen to people on this night. Rose:Like getting abducted by an eldritch abomination apparently in 1996 to fight for your life in some nightmarish version of your school as if 12 years of that wasn't awful enough! Zuggsy:Unlike similar entities, The Nightmare, how original, takes the form of the Killers to hunt down the Survivors and it has three choices for different strategies. Pygmy:The axe-wielding Slasher, the Giant convict, and the devious Strangler who has no backstory of his own but some interesting details in his design. Rose:Apparently this murderous hobo was in the Army because he has dog tags and bandages on his head which possibly explains why he's insane but does any of thus even matter if he's not even human?! Arsenal and Abilities -Scissors -Switchblade -Hooked Chain -Traps -Gas -Vents -Predator Mode Pygmy:The Strangler has a pair of scissors for slashing and stabbing Survivors up close and his original image shows he has a switchblade as well. Rose:But his signature weapon is his hooked chain which he uses for the Hook Grab to pull his teen victims into stranglin' distance where he can potentially use them as a human shield! Zuggsy:Except their friends can easily free them. But moving on, he also has some form of immortality allowing him to ressurect after another Killer comes in and falls after him and is completely invulnerable when killing Survivors. Pygmy:His greatest ability is Predator Mode however, which when he's out of eyesight and not on fire, enables him to be completely invisible and untouchable although he can't harm people in it outside of a couple dirty tricks. Rose:He can place several traps which look like someone stuck a bear trap in some netting, put noxious gas in lockers and boxes that obscure people's vision and disorient them, and the most dangerous of all, his ambush spot. Zuggsy:Survivors should always be on the lookout for vents because if they don't, well, a hooked chain might come out and drag them to their deaths. Feats -Can slam his scissors through skulls -Can drag away and overpower Survivors -Appears to be fairly average in speed -Can tank a shotgun blast or getting lit on fire -Only unable to keep attacking when he's being tazed -Utilizes the environment against Survivors -Master of killing alone targets Pygmy:The Strangler doesn't just have a large arsenal and various abilities, he's also quite strong as his scissors can stab through skulls and he can drag teenagers towards him before holding them hostage. Rose:Despite having a variety of different killing moves, he's pretty average in movement speed, only running in short bursts before letting his stamina refill. Zuggsy:The most ridiculous part about him is his durability which enables him to withstand a shotgun blast, molotov cocktails, and even tazers although the last one immobilizes him. Pygmy:His entire arsenal is built around using the environment like trap doors to single out members of groups and then take them out one-by-one with high efficiency but this is also one of his greatest weaknesses. Rose:Yeah, the old deranged hobo doesn't do too well against more than one Survivor and can be blinded and killed, albeit temporarily, with more ease than the other Killers. Zuggsy:The Nightmare hinders itself in hunts also by sticking to one Killer, The Strangler in this case, and not switching to another Killer or using it's other powers. Pygmy:Although this does help him out a little bit, as all his supposed mental instability, is very likely just an act and only the calculating mind of The Nightmare is in charge. Rose:Crazy or not, The Strangler's still a loner's biggest fear due to fact that one Hook Grab can seal their fate. (Maniacal laughter.) "Buh-bye!" The Legion Background -Age:19 -Height:6'|182.8 cm -Weight:196 lbs|88 kgs -Nationality:Canada -Real Name:Frank Morrison -Leader of a group of four -Wears a gray hoodie Pygmy:It's hard being an adopted child in the foster care system and Frank Morrison had enough of it and school so he decided to start attending some parties. Rose:This is where he met Julie, the Bonnie to his Clyde, Joey, and Susie who would soon be part of his Legion that he would make in a lodge on Mount Ormond. And what else would a group of frustrated teens do besides vandalize places and rob people? Zuggsy:Their activities would get even worse when they decided to get revenge against the store that fired Joey and a cleaner decided to try to apprehend Julie which was a horrible mistake. Pygmy:Touching Frank's girlfriend didn't just lead to the guy being literally backstabbed but also used as a sort of bonding exercise for the members of The Legion. Rose:When the teens went to bury the body on Mount Ormond, The Entity decided to take them under it's wing as Killers because nothing is more evil than a bunch of teenagers with knives. Zuggsy:Not even corrupt mining bosses who bury their workers alive? Anyways, Morrison and his friends would work for The Entity to hunt down Survivors including the guy who made a sign for him...who's called Jeff. Could you have made it any more obvious, Behavior? Arsenal and Abilities -Hunting Knife -Wooden Ruler Stake -Modern Karambit -Sacrificial Hooks -Feral Frenzy -Add-ons -Perks Pygmy:The Legion has a variety of different weapons but Frank and his girlfriend prefer the simple Hunting Knife for its clip-point and saw back that can be used for gutting and stabbing victims. Rose:Other weapons include the Wooden Ruler Stake, a taped-together monstrosity with compass needles, and the Modern Karambit, with a special handle to make it incredibly difficult to disarm him of it. Zuggsy:Like any other Killer, he can carry people to Sacrificial Hooks where they will be devoured by the Entity and has a Power, Feral Frenzy, that makes him start running and enables him to mortally wound Survivors with a single blow. Pygmy:It gives him a heartbeat to track them down and allows him to vault pallets but if he misses a hit, he's stunned out of it and he's still stunned even if the timer just runs out. Deep Wounds can also be mended before they down people so it's got as many flaws as benefits. Rose:It even has Add-ons to make it even deadlier like the Smiley Face Pin that makes hits apply Blindness for a minute which actually just affects aura reading and Scratched Ruler which decreases the timer so he can get back to stabbing people again quicker! Zuggsy:Morrison has his three teachable Perks as well, Discordance to tell him if more than one person is working on a generator, Mad Grit to enable him to smack people in the way of him hooking someone worry-free, and Iron Maiden which basically makes getting into a locker a death sentence. Feats -Can break pallets by stomping them -Can carry people around on his shoulder -Can outrun athletes simply by walking -Can survive getting stabbed with glass or smacked with pallets -Isn't even slowed down by two-story falls -Single-handedly planned his gang's activities -Has gone up against some impressive Survivors Pygmy:The Legion may just be teenagers but Frank has done some incredible things like breaking wooden pallets with his feet that can take hundreds of pounds on them and carrying people around on his shoulder. Rose:He can knock people down in two hits and can outrun even athletes by just walking and if they use Sprint Burst or another Perk, Feral Frenzy can still keep up. Zuggsy:He has no problems with two-story falls and is only briefly stopped when someone stabs him with a glass shard or slams a pallet on his head but he's also smart. Pygmy:Morrison was the mastermind behind The Legion's activities in Ormond and has successfully sacrificed Survivors like Laurie Strode who's survived Michael Myers and Bill Overbeck, a military veteran. Rose:But just like any other teen, he has anger issues that can cause him to act on impulse and despite technically being immortal, The Entity only made him not age, he can still die but he'll be brought back to life later. Zuggsy:Flashlights can blind him and he hasn't had to go up against any truly armed opponents, just Survivors with improvised tools and the rare glass shard every now and then. Pygmy:He was originally a team hunter as well but it's clear that he's not bad at killing on his own either although his Perks are extremely situational and he can't chase someone down with a Deep Wound or their timer won't drop. Rose:There may be more than a dozen Killers in the Entity's service but Frank Morrison and The Legion may be the most lethal. "Smartasses get killed. We always see to that." Intermission Pygmy:We've gone over what these hoodie-wearing killers can do so... Rose:It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In an almost completely empty office, a single worker remained inside to work on his laptop. The man pressed several links on a website, growing increasingly frustrated with how little his Deep Web investigation was turning up. His actions didn't go unnoticed as a white van pulled into the nearly empty parking lot outside and a man stepped out. The man wore a navy hoodie and a surgical mask and held a kitchen knife before quickly putting it inside a pocket aand pulling out a phone. The worker heard the company phone ring and answered it with dread as he had heard the tales of The Breather. "Late night at the office, huh? Management cutting corners?" The worker hung up immediately and desperately ran down a hallway as the man outside simply chuckled and put the phone away again before drawing his kitchen knife and calmly walking inside the building. The poor man desperately pounded on the locked basement door to try to force it open before he jumped back and screamed as a hooked chain broke the glass. A man in a gray hoodie with a green vest and bandages on his face pulled the chain back with one hand while another held a pair of scissors. The worker ran away from The Strangler as well but only wound up bumping into the final hoodie-wearing killer. Frank Morrison was already annoyed that The Entity had sent him here without Julie or any other member of The Legion and now some random guy ran into him while he was walking. The man was lifted up by his shirt to face a teen wearing a gray hoodie with a custom smiley face mask who then stabbed him through the gut with a hunting knife. "Watch where you're walking, smartass." But before Frank could drop the dying man, a hook lodged itself into the back of his skull and dragged his body down the hallway. The Nightmare cackled as it saw a new victim to play with and Morrison just sighed as he cleaned his knife before a door in the middle burst open and a guy who didn’t rip off his hoodie style popped out. "Who took my kill?!" "That creepy gremlin guy did but to be fair, I did stab him." "You're both dead!" The three hoodie-wearing killers prepared themselves for combat with their signature weapons as only one was walking out alive. Fight! The Strangler went for another Hook Grab and The Legion started charging forwards after activating Feral Frenzy which made The Breather realize he was in the worst possible spot to be in right now and he barged through another door just in time. The hooked chain dug deep into Frank's shoulder but The Nightmare was even more surprised as the teen started pulling him closer with his own chain. Luckily for him, the Noir cult member came out of the room to stab Morrison in the back but was almost immediately elbowed backwards. Unfortunately Feral Frenzy ran out at the exact same time and The Strangler took advantage of the opportunity to grab The Legion leader's head and slam it into a nearby wall before The Breather drove his kitchen knife in between his ribs. After Frank collapsed, the serial killer turned his attention to The Nightmare and swung at the deranged hobo who dodged and stabbed through his hand in return with the scissors. "Peek-a-boo!" "Grah! You demented little freak!" The Noir cult member drew a sickle in response and angrily slashed at his smaller foe who managed to back himself into a corner. Before The Strangler could defend himself, The Breather stabbed him through the eye with his sickle but was almost immediately pulled backwards by someone and kicked through a door. Some of his ribs felt broken and the serial killer looked up to see Frank standing over him with his hunting knife and wooden ruler stake raised, he barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid being impaled. The Noir cult member ran back to the hallway and retrieved his sickle, but surprisingly The Strangler's body was nowhere to be seen, while it seemed impossible for anyone to survive that, he was more concerned with his shoulders being slashed twice by Morrison's blades. The Legion's leader was once more stunned and couldn't protect his arm from getting stabbed with a sickle and then being thrown to the floor but The Breather fled after he heard maniacal laughter to hide in a nearby locker. Frank followed the blood trail and thought about what an idiot that guy was to try hiding from him before he opened the locker the trail ended at and wound up gasping for air and stumbling backwards as a green gas came out. The serial killer got out of the locker in somehow more pain than before to see Morrison get dragged towards a vent by a familiar hooked chain and decided to hurry to the second floor to call for assistance, he was pretty sure that kid had nicked an artery and both of those freaks were clearly not pushovers. "Come on, pick up..." The Noir cult member put his phone away and turned around to see The Nightmare standing behind him snipping his scissors with a menacing smile. "You want change, pal? Death's a real great change!" The Breather and Strangler's blades collided, knocking them out of each other's hands over the balcony onto the first floor. The deranged hobo took the opportunity to smack the serial killer's face twice before wrapping his hands around his throat and strangling him. "Pop-goes-the-Aaaah!" The Nightmare backed up with a bleeding gut as the Noir cult member lunged at him with a bloody hacksaw. "I've had it with you freaks!" The Breather's yelling would soon be cut off by a hook going through his lower jaw and The Strangler slamming him down hard a couple feet behind him. The Nightmare wasted no time in dragging the serial killer closer to the balcony before throwing him off and letting him hang. The Noir cult member was shocked back into consciousness by the pain and it felt like his back was broken now too but that was the least of his worries. The deranged hobo started yanking on the chain and The Breather desperately tried to pull the hook out although a disgusting tearing sound foretold what was about to happen. The Breather's head was ripped off and flew up into the air with the hooked chain where The Strangler grabbed it as the rest of the body fell to the ground and blood flowed onto the now empty navy blue hoodie. The Nightmare went into Predator Mode once more as he heard movement downstairs and Frank Morrison limped out of the basement door. The Legion's leader had not only yanked the hook out of his leg before it was too late but a trap door opened underneath him afterwards and then he stepped in a bear trap which made him spend a couple minutes disarming all of them on the way back up. But now he was angrier than ever and ready to gut that deranged hobo as he could clearly see the other guy was dead before he looked up and saw his foe reappear in green smoke on a support beam in the ceiling. "Think you're the only one with reach, smartass?!" Frank threw the wooden ruler stake at The Strangler and missed completely, making him and his opponent stare awkwardly at each other for a couple seconds, before the hooked chain came for him and tore his mask off. "That's custom, you-" Morrison couldn't even finish his insult as looking away to retrieve his mask gave The Nightmare enough time to appear behind him and jab a switchblade in his neck but the smaller man screamed in pain shortly after as a modern karambit tore through his already wounded gut. The two staggered backwards after retrieving their blades and a couple seconds later, the Hook Grab clashed with the Feral Frenzy once more. However the deranged hobo's eyes widened in shock as The Legion's leader not only sidestepped the hook but cut through the chain as well with his hunting knife, removing his greatest weapon from the fight. The Strangler couldn't even react before the karambit once more went through his gut and out the back this time before the knife was plunged through his heart. Frank smirked in triumph before his foe did something that really made him regret not putting his mask back on, he stabbed him through the eye with his switchblade like the late Breather did to him. Frank yelled in agony but slammed The Nightmare onto the floor before he could do any more damage and smacked his hands away from his throat before stomping the hunting knife in deeper, practically nailing him to the floor. Morrison went for it again but fell over, screaming and cursing, after the deranged hobo cut open his Achilles tendon with his scissors. The Legion's leader managed to regain enough composure to grab the wooden ruler stake before forcing himself back up to turn around and face The Strangler who had tore the knife through his body to get back up and charged at him with his scissors raised. The sound of bone being punctured rang throughout the empty office as both Killers toppled over but only one got back up. Frank Morrison winced in pain as he yanked the scissors out of his shoulder before looking down at The Nightmare's dead body with a ruler stake between the eyes. "Smartasses get killed. We always see to that." The Legion's leader then put his mask back on and retrieved his group's blades before leaving. K.O! The left side of the screen shows Frank Morrison with the other members of The Legion on Mount Ormond with a bloody x over his missing eye on his mask. The right side of the screen shows a figure appearing out of green smoke with a woodcutting axe over The Breather's corpse. Results Rose:Sequel time? Pygmy:Let's start with Physicality and more specifically, Strength. The Breather came in last as while he can bust down doors, it's not off their hinges and they're unlocked with only a normal person holding them shut. Rose:Meanwhile The Strangler can puncture skulls with his scissors and The Legion can break wooden pallets with his feet. The human skull can take 2100 pounds of force at most but wooden pallets can hold at least 4600 pounds, meaning that The Legion is stronger. Zuggsy:Speed is easier with The Legion being able to outwalk running victims without Feral Frenzy while The Breather and Strangler can only run in short bursts, as The Strangler can't outrun his victims we gave second place to The Breather. Pygmy:Durability was in The Strangler's favor however as even a single shotgun blast is more damaging than a glass shard or two-story fall and The Breather's lack of feats gave him last place. Rose:Intelligence was The Breather's strong point as his tracking skills and police evasion, even in New York City, proves that he's smarter than The Legion who only operated in a small town and The Strangler who hunts in his own realm. Zuggsy:The Legion was actually smarter than The Strangler however as Frank led an entire crime gang on his own while The Nightmare has only been shown to be a clever trapper. Pygmy:Experience is a clear loss for The Breather but it wasn't quite so clear between The Strangler and The Legion. One could argue that the LYTN Survivors are better armed while the DBD Survivors are more experienced. Rose:When it came down to it, they were even as The Strangler can't take on anything more than a solo Survivor in a fight while people like Bill Overbeck are severely hindered against The Legion. Zuggsy:Arsenal definitely went to The Strangler for having melee weapons, a ranged weapon, and traps but The Breather came in second with a bit more variety than a bunch of knives like The Legion. Pygmy:In Abilities, The Breather came in dead last as it was unlikely any of the other combatants had any technological device on them and hiding would be extremely dangerous with the noxious gas and Iron Maiden. Rose:Predator Mode seemed more effective than Feral Frenzy with it's unlimited timer and multiple uses but two things ruined it in this fight, it can only be activated when out of sight and not being consistently damaged. Zuggsy:Which is why Feral Frenzy despite being much more simple and flawed beats it as a Deep Wound will very likely prevent Predator Mode from being used. Granted The Strangler's killing invulnerability was more effective than The Legion's Perks and could make him waste a Feral Frenzy but it was extremely situational. Pygmy:When it came down to these three hoodie-wearing killers, The Breather was just too human and The Strangler just couldn't overpower or outrun The Legion who could disable his greatest ability. Rose:Looks like Frank Morrison really staked-out the competition! Zuggsy:The winner is The Legion. Next Time A pair of blue goggles pop out of a bush on the left while a giant slit pupil eye opens in a bush on the right. Trivia -The Breather was originally supposed to be killed by his head being stuck in a trap door and The Strangler pulling on his hooked chain. -The Legion was originally supposed to stab The Strangler in the heart with the wooden ruler stake and between the eyes with the hunting knife. Who are you rooting for? The Breather The Strangler The Legion Who do you think is going to win? The Breather The Strangler The Legion Was the fight for The Breather vs. The Strangler vs. The Legion entertaining? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019